1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technique which is capable of selecting any one of plural shift ranges, forming a displacement according to consecutive operations of a driver within the same shift range, and detecting the displacement according to the consecutive operations and may be utilized for controlling various devices as well as a shifting apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shifting apparatus for a vehicle includes a shifting lever to receive a driver's shifting intention, and is constructed to select a desired specific shift range when the driver manipulates the shifting lever according to gate patterns including P, R, N, D, and so on. When the driver selects any one of the shift ranges by the shifting lever, the conventional shifting apparatus controls a transmission to operate a vehicle according to the selection.
Recently, a gate pattern for a manual mode has been added. Thus, when the driver manipulates the shifting lever to M+ or M−, the transmission may increase or decrease a gear ratio stepwise to perform shifting.
According to the above-described conventional gate patterns, the shifting lever can select a specific shift range, but cannot consecutively receive the driver's manipulation intention within the selected specific shift range.
That is, when the shifting lever selects a shift range among P, R, N, and D ranges, other manipulations cannot be performed except the manipulation for selecting any one shift range. Even in the manual mode, the driver can only express his/her manipulation intention by repetitively selecting the shifting lever to M+ and M−, and the conventional shifting apparatus cannot receive the driver's consecutive manipulation intention.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.